1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to high density semiconductor devices, such as non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. When semiconductor memory is used in consumer electronic devices, it is desirable to minimize the amount of power used by the semiconductor memory in order to conserve the battery of the host electronic device. Additionally, consumers generally want the semiconductor memory to perform at sufficient speeds so that the memory does not slow down operation of the host electronic device.